Albus Potter and the Uncovered Secrets
by agnam-ticcda555
Summary: Albus Severus Potter enjoys his first year in Hogwarts. A bit. People like to stare at him and everyone wants to be his friend. But he doesn't know why he is so popular. Rose does some research with some shocking results. R&R!
1. Al's Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Albus Potter and the Uncovered Secrets**

_**S****ummary: Albus Severus Potter enjoys his first year in Hogwarts. A bit. People like to stare at him and everyone wants to be his friend. But he doesn't know why he is so popular. Rose does some research with some shocking results that explains a lot of things- one of them being why his new best friend starts avoiding him. **_

**Chapter 1- Al's Goodbyes**

I looked up in my dad's eyes trying to be brave. James was not helping.

"Haha! You will be the first Slytherin in the Potter family line… there aren't even any Slytherins' in mom's side of the family…"

"James that is enough," said mum, "Albus, dear, it doesn't matter which house you get sorted in. It doesn't matter to anyone." I glanced at mom.

"But… what if I am in Slytherin? I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Bye mum! Bye dad! Bye Lily! Try your hardest to not get in Slytherin Albus! All my friends will know that my brother is in Slytherin… you don't want to embarrass me."

"James," said mum threateningly.

"Al," dad got down on his knees so he was eye level with me, "You were named after the two most bravest men I know. One was in Slytherin. Also, the sorting hat does take your opinion."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It did for me." I looked in his eyes curiously. Dad never told us about his past.

The train's horn sounded.

"C'mon Al!" shouted Rose, who had been saying her goodbyes to her parents.

"Bye mum, dad, Lily!" I shouted behind me as I ran to the train.

"Bye Albus!" shouted mum, dad and Lily.

__

15 compartments later, we found one with only one person in it. He had blond hair so blond it looked almost white. He had cold silver eyes and a sharp chin.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter," I said reached out my hand.

He took it and smiled making his eyes look less cold. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Rose Weasley."

"First year?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Same."

Silence. I looked at my hands. I was never able to make new friends. Especially when I was already nervous.

"So…" said Rose, who also didn't make new friends easily. "What house do you think you will be sorted in?"

"As far as I know everyone in my family was in Slytherin," said Scorpius. "But I want to be different. I don't want to be like all the other Malfoys'. I don't want to be an evil Death Eater like them."

Rose and I stared at him shocked. I didn't know what to say to that.

"So what house do you guys want to be in?" he continued.

Rose, recovering faster than me from his surprising answer replied, "I don't really care which house he puts us in. I know the sorting hat will pick the best house he thinks you should be in. Also, you will only be evil if you want to be evil, not because of the house you are in."

"I suppose your right but I still want to be different," said Scorpius. "Unusual."

"I want to be in Gryffindor," I said, "I want to be like the rest of my family, brave."

"Well, if I was in a Gryffindor family, I would want to be like them too. They are noble and brave not evil death eaters."

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy," said Rose. "Are they related to you?"

"Yeah, they are my grandparents. My great-aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Your Teddy's cousin! Ted Lupin, the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. My father is his godfather," I said.

"Yeah, but he isn't considered family anymore because his grandmother married a muggle."

"But it proves that there are people in your family who wasn't in Slytherin. Like Sirius Black, my father's godfather, was in Gryffindor."

"Hm… your right! I hope I'm in Gryffindor with you two."

"How are you so sure we will be in Gryffindor?" asked Rose.

"Well, you are a Weasley… but I guess you could be in another house like Sirius Black and Ted Lupin…" said Scorpius.

"I just don't want to be in Slytherin," I said.

"I wonder how my dad would react when I'm, hopefully, not in Slytherin," said Scorpius.

"Would he be angry? Maybe he'll do the same to you as was done to Teddy's grandmother," I said.

"No… he is kind of different too. He's happy you-know-who is gone but when I said good-bye he said 'don't worry about the sorting. I know you will make me proud.' I think he thinks I'm going in Slytherin."

"Well if he kicks you out of his house you can always come and live with me," I said smiling, "Sirius Black left the house and went to live with my grandfather."

"Thanks, Al," said Scorpius, "You don't mind if I call you that right?"

"No, I don't mind," I said, "Everyone calls me that."

"You guys better get changed, I don't know how long the train takes," said Rose.

Ten minutes later we were both changed into our robes. We looked out the window at the rainy day.

"You know we have to go by boat in that weather?" said Scorpius.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "But it will be fun. I know Hagrid, the person who takes us."

An hour later Albus found himself in a boat with Rose, Scorpius and Katelynn Thomas. I knew Katelynn, she came for dinner sometimes, and her dad and my dad were friends in Hogwarts. Also, Dean Thomas, (her dad), was in the Order of the Phoenix, the people who helped fight Voldemort.

"This is fun," said Katelynn sarcastically, "Just how I pictured my first day to Hogwarts would be: wet and cold."

"It's not that ba-" Rose started as we went under a big tree. A leave decided that it couldn't hold that much water anymore and the water fell directly on top of Rose. We started to laugh but quickly stifled it when we saw the look on her face.

"Finally!" said Scorpius when we hit the shore. We quickly got out of our boat and followed the rest of the kids up to the huge castle.

The castle was beautiful. Easily the most beautiful building I have ever set my eyes on. There were so many tall towers reaching out to the sky that I was sure I would never be able to find any of my classes.

We quickly made our way into the Entrance Hall and toward the Great Hall where a thin man stopped us.

"I am Professor Flitwick, your deputy headmaster. You are about to enter the Great Hall and be sorted in your house. Please wait here until I say you can come in," he said, the disappeared behind the huge doors leading to the Great Hall. I took a deep breath. My insides were doing cartwheels. My hands were sweating like crazy. I wiped them on my wet robes. I felt like I was going to puke.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. Meanwhile, please review and tell me what you liked/disliked please! It will help me write faster!:)**


	2. The Sorting

**Chapter 2- The Sorting**

We all stared at the door for a couple of seconds.

"I'm so nervous," said Katelynn. "But I'm so excited! I wonder what house I'm going to be in… I hope I'm in something cool like Gryffindor like my dad."

"I'm nervous too… everyone will be staring at us…" said Rose.

A tall girl with straight, dark brown hair walked up to Albus. She grinned down at him and asked, "Are you Albus Potter?" He stared at her shocked that such a pretty girl was talking to him and that the pretty girl knew his name.

"Yes," he said when he realized everyone was waiting for him to answer, "And you are?"

"Rachelle Longe. You're Harry Potter's son right?"

"Um… yeah…" he said confused. How did she know my dad?

"Cool! See ya!" she walked away toward a group of giggling girls.

"What was that all about?" asked Lysander Scamander. He and Lorcan had appeared from the group of scared looking first years.

"I don't really know," said Albus.

"Weird…" said Lorcan.

"Forget about that, the doors opening!" said Rose.

"Oh my god…" said Albus, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

The door opened slowly and Professor Flitwick walked out. Rose grabbed Albus and Scorpius's hand, but quickly let go of Scorpius's when she realized whose hand she had just grabbed. Her face turned a deep red and Scorpius pretended he hadn't noticed and looked away. Albus squeezed her hand. They slowly walked into the Great Hall. It was beautiful. The ceiling showed the rainy weather outside. There were five long tables. One table for the teachers and the other four tables for the four houses. Albus spotted James sitting with his Gryffindor friends. They stopped near the front of the Hall when Professor Flitwick stopped. He signalled us to stay and walked toward an old hat sitting on a stood. The sorting hat.

"When I call your name, please come up and put on the sorting hat. Then go and sit with the house you have been sorted into," said the professor.

"Ackerman, David."

"_Hufflepuff!_" The Hufflepuff table cheered for David as he sat down with them.

"Alverston, Madeline."

"_Ravenclaw!_"

"I'm so nervous! I'm going to have to wait _forever_! My last name starts with a _'W'_! I don't want to be last…" said Rose as Sarah Brown was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I just want this over with," said Katelynn, "I'm so hungry."

"Aren't you nervous?" Scorpius asked her.

"Kind of. But I don't really care which house I get in. I mean it's not a big deal. I will still be me even if I'm in Slytherin. I'm kind of excited, you know? To see what house the old thinks I should be in. Kind of like taking a personality quiz."

Albus sighed.

"Don't worry Al, you'll be in a great house. No one will be disappointed or anything. We will still love you," said Rose. Albus just nodded. He felt as though he was going to be sick if he said anything.

"Eytinge, Elizabeth."

"_Hufflepuff!_"

Two more students were sorted in Slytherin. Albus furiously rubbed his wet hands on his robes. More students were sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Albus gave him a small smile.

"Hmm…" said the sorting hat, "Oh, but your family… great Slytherin's they are… different? I see, I see… well then. I'll have to say… _Gryffindor!_"

Albus, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and Katelynn cheered him on with the other Gryffindors as he ran to join there table. He looked around for them and gave them a big smile. He had completed his goal to be different.

More students were sorted. Finally Albus heard:

"Potter, Albus."

The whole Hall became silent. Albus could feel everyone's eyes on his back. He quickly made him way to the hat. He quickly put it on his head and sat down on the stood.

"I remember when I picked your father's house," said the hat, "Now lets see what you've got. Hmm… I see… brave yes… scared? No need to be scared, boy! I'll put you in the best house _you_ can be put into! Okay then, I'll have to put you in… _Gryffindor!_"

I almost cried in relief. I got up and ran to the table. Halfway there, I realized I still hat the hat on my head. Red in the face, I ran back and put it on the stool. I could hear James laughing loudly but I didn't care. I was in Gryffindor!

Sitting down next to Scorpius, who gave him a high five, he watched Amy Pulney get sorted into Hufflepuff. All the nervousness from before had vanished, it was replaced with hunger.

Finally, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander got sorted into Ravenclaw, Katelynn got sorted in Gryffindor along with Rose. Professor McGonagall stood up and said. "Welcome students. Enjoy your meal."

All of a sudden, the meal just appeared out nowhere. Albus and Scorpius ate greedily, while Katelynn and Rose watched them shaking their heads.

"You should have ate more on the train!" said Rose.

"I was too nervous to eat anything," Albus managed to say. His mouth was stuffed with food.

When everyone was done eating, Professor McGonagall stood up again.

"We will have another excellent year together, I can't wait! Just a reminder, the forbidden forest is off bounds to all students. Also, any product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is banned.

"This year will be special. We will be having a Christmas Dance. The ministry decided it would be an excellent way for kids to meet other kids from different houses and become friends. We will want everyone to participate but you will have your own holidays. This dance will be on the day before everyone leaves for the holidays. I will talk more about the dance later. Now everyone please follow the prefects to your common rooms."

"A dance?" said Albus. The anxiety was coming back. Albus could not dance. Also, everyone had just gotten over with his 'dancing' at Victoire's birthday party. He made a complete fool of himself trying to impress a girl and almost knocking over her cake with his crazy dance moves. He never thought James would ever let it go. Albus sweared someone slipped some firewhiskey in his butterbeer. He was pretty sure that it had been James. He never admitted it though. Everyone thought I was lying, trying to find excuses for my odd behaviour.

"Whee! I can't wait!" Katelynn grinned.

"Hmm… I guess after the war there has been a lot of hatred towards the Slytherins because almost everyone had lost an relative because of their families," said Rose.

Scorpius looked away. "Yes, I suppose a lot of people have been murdered by my family," he said grimly.

"Scorp…" said Rose, "I didn't mean… I didn't think… we know that it's not your fault. You weren't even born! Other people just blame Slytherin kids because of their family. But they shouldn't. Its wrong…"

"Its alright," said Scorpius, grinning down at her. "I know what you mean."

Rose unexpectedly gave him a hug. Scorpius turned red. "We love you Scorp!" Albus and Katelynn joined in.

"Uh…can we stop? Everyone's looking," said Scorpius, his face a brilliant shade of red. Laughing, they let go of him and they followed all the other first years. When they reached the fat lady, ("Oh, so _this_ is where it is… Dad told me the Slytherin common rooms were in the dungeons…"), the prefect said, "_Pygmy Puff_". The portrait swung open to reveal a dark hole. One by one everyone crawled through the portrait hole. When Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Katelynn finally got through, they were all tired. The common room was packed with kids. There wasn't an empty seat anywhere. The common room was nice though. Everything was either red or gold. There were a couple of fireplaces, many big, comfy red couches and some desks. They saw where the girls' and boys' dorms were and said goodnight.

Albus and Scorpius were asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

----------

**A/N: Hey people!!! Loving all the reviews, please continue! All these reviews make me want to write more faster… but I don't have much time for writing… plus I'm a pretty slow at typing… so… KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!**


	3. First Day

**Chapter 3- First Day**

The next day, Albus woke up and was nervous again. He had never been good at making new friends and today he was probably going to meet lots of new people. Rolling off his bed, he saw Scorpius getting up too.

"Good morning!" said Albus.

"Good morning…" he said, rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly.

We quickly got dressed and walked into the common room where we found Rose and Katelynn waiting for them.

"I thought we should go to breakfast together," said Rose. He nodded and they left. Halfway down the stairs Albus realized he didn't know where the Great Hall was. When he mentioned this to his friends Rose said, "I do." I automatically relaxed. Rose always knew what she was doing. She was smart.

Entering the Great Hall, they sat at the Gryffindor table with the other Gryffindor. Professor Sung, the Head of the Gryffindor House was handing out their schedules.

"I have transfiguration first!" exclaimed Katelynn, "I can't wait!"

"But isn't transfiguration hard?" asked Albus, looking at his own timetable. He had it first too.

"It'll be fun! We will turn stuff into other stuff!" said Katelynn, grinning.

"Hmm…" said Rose, "Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Charms. Interesting..."

"Do all the first year griffins get the same classes everyday?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, but when we are allowed to take different classes the timetables will be different," said Rose.

"Where is the Transfiguration room?" asked Albus nervously. He did not want to be late on his first day.

"It's on the third floor," said Rose quickly, "Second classroom on the right, across from the portrait of a lady wearing a bright red dress. I have to go to the library, save me a seat?" Before anyone could say anything more, she rushed off.

"We don't even have homework yet," said Katelynn.

"Did anyone get what she said?" asked Albus.

"She said it so quickly…" said Scorpius quietly.

"Something about the second floor and a red lady," said Katelynn, "But I'm not really sure."

"Maybe we should ask somebody," said Albus, looking around for the closest teacher.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," said Scorpius confidently. Right then, owls started flying into the Hall. A big, white owl sat right in front of Albus and a big, brown owl in front of Scorpius. They both quickly took the letter off. Al quickly opened it and recognized his mother's writing. He read:

_Dear Albus, _

_How are you? How is your first day? Lily is missing you so much and she wants to go to Hogwarts so bad, she has started reading James's old textbooks. I doubt she will read through all of them, she is already getting pretty bored. Teddy came for dinner yesterday. He told us about the dance you are going to have at Hogwarts. Victoire told him about it; I guess Dominique or Louis told. Don't worry about it; I'm sure you will be fine. _

_So, what house have you been sorted into? Are you making new friends? What house is Rose in? How do you like Hogwarts so far?_

_Love,_

_Harry and Ginny _

I pulled out a quill to write a response.

"Right one later," said Katelynn, "We better go, I would hate to be late on my first day."

"Your right," said Albus putting his quill away. They got up and left the Great Hall.

"Up these stairs?" asked Albus.

"I guess," said Katelynn. Scorpius quietly followed them. "Red lady, red lady, red lady…" She looked at the portraits she passed. They walked down the long corridor. At the end of the corridor was another staircase leading up.

"Didn't she say it was on the second floor?" asked Albus.

"Maybe we should have gone left," said Katelynn.

"Let's go back," said Albus.

"Okay," said Katelynn.

They walked back to the staircase they had come up from and kept going straight. Looking at all the portraits, Albus was sure they weren't going to find a red lady. But Rose had always told him not to be so negative and he really was too worried to be negative.

Albus saw someone at the end of the corridor. As they walked closer, he recognized the person automatically.

"Louis?"

Louis Weasley turned around, looking surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"We couldn't find the Transfiguration classroom!" Katelynn said.

"It's on the third floor," he said.

"Oh, thanks!" said Albus. He turned to the nearby staircase then stopped and looked back at his cousin. "Aren't _you _supposed to be in class?"

Louis looked away. "Mind your own business," he said rudely. Then he walked away.

"Do you think he's skipping?" Albus asked.

"Probably. That kid needs to learn some manners," said Katelynn.

Albus frowned. "He's usually only like that when he's upset."

"We should get going," said Scorpius quietly. Albus looked over at him as though he had just seen him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Albus.

Scorpius looked away. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you have been really quiet…"

"It's nothing," he said hastily, "Let's just go to class."

"But-"

"We really should go, we're already ten minutes late," said Katelynn, looking at her watch. They hurried up the stairs and down the hall. Finally they found the portrait of a lady in a bright red dress across a classroom door. Taking a deep breath, Albus slowly opened the door.

"Your late!" said Professor Sung.

"Sorry, sir," they said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he said, a couple of Gryffindors groaned. "Sit down."

Looking around for three empty seats and Rose, Albus spotted many people making hand motions for someone to sit with them. Then he realised they were all looking at him. Ignoring the strangers, he spotted Rose sitting near the front at an empty table. He went and sat down next to her, Scorpius and Katelynn followed.

"Why were you late?" Rose whispered.

"We couldn't find the classroom," I whispered back.

"Another five points from Gryffindor for talking in class," the professor said. Rose and Albus blushed. Everyone must hate them for getting so many points taken away on the first day. But it turned out Albus was wrong because after class almost everyone came up to them and introduced him or herself. Albus felt like he was famous or something. He did _not _like the feeling.

"So…" said Katelynn, "Potions next?"

"Yeah," said Rose, "I know where our classroom is."

"Good, I don't want to be late again," said Albus.

"Why didn't you guys just follow my instructions?" asked Rose.

"You said it so quickly we didn't even get what you said fully!" said Albus.

"Sorry, I was in a rush."

"It's okay…"

They rushed down the stairs to the dungeons. Albus didn't like the dungeons, it was too dark and cold and very unwelcoming. They joined a group of first-year classmates in front of a doorway. Someone pointed at them and they all looked over. Albus heard a couple of them say his name. He hoped he was just being too self-conscious.

"Why are they staring?" whispered Katelynn. He wasn't being too self-conscious then.

"I don't know," said Rose, looking interested. "Hmm… and remember after Transfiguration? Everyone was saying hi… to Albus."

"I wonder why," said Albus.

"So do we…" said Katelynn thoughtfully.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter……… please review!!!!!! Sorry for the bad ending…**


	4. A Conversation Between A Mother and Son

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I couldn't think up a good title for this chapter. **

**Chapter 4- A Conversation Between A Mother and Her Son**

She quickly rushed down the street ignoring the muggles laughing and talking all around her. She felt like chopping off all their useless heads but since the war her family stopped killing muggles. With Voldemort gone, nobody could save them from going to Azkaban. Also, it was harder to get out of Azkaban now. They had made a lot of changes.

The rain slapped her pale cheeks and her long, blond hair was clinging to her body. Finally, she reached her destination. Hurrying up the path, she knocked on the tall black door. She waited. Then knocked again. She had sent a letter! He should be here! The door finally opened. She stepped inside and took off her wet coat.

"Mother." She looked up into her tall son's grey eyes. His blond hair had grown.

"Hi, honey!" she said giving him a big smile.

"Hello."

"What's wrong? You seem worried," she said, trying to hide her hurt from his cold 'hello'.

He sighed. "Nothing mum. Come," said Draco Malfoy. She smiled and followed him into the house. He lead her into a poorly lit room and motioned for her to sit on one of the big, green couches. He called for the elf and sent him to get some drinks for them. Then he sat on the couch across from her.

"How are you Draco?" she asked.

"Alright. You?"

"I'm…" she looked away. Draco automatically softened.

"Is there any chance they will let him out?"

She bit on her lip. "I'm afraid not. He was too involved with the Dark Lord."

"They won't keep him in there forever mum. Don't worry."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Little Scorpius," she said. Draco froze. "Our little Slytherin prince! Is he having a good time at Hogwarts?"

"He's not in Slytherin," said Draco, looking away.

She frowned. "Oh. Well." She gave a little laugh. "Well that's alright! He was always a smart little boy! Ravenclaw is a good house!"

"He's not in Ravenclaw."

"Oh… well I guess Hufflepuff isn't _that_ bad."

Draco shook his head. "No, mum."

"Haha, very funny Draco!"

"I'm not joking."

She gasped. "_Gryffindor!_ My little baby, there must have been some mistake…"

"There wasn't a mistake."

Narcissa jumped up. "He must not be in our pure Slytherin family then. Your wife has been cheating on you Draco."

Draco jumped up. "Mother! Don't you _dare_ say such a thing about Astoria! Also, our family aren't pure Slytherins. Are you forgetting Sirius Black, your cousin? Or Andromeda Black, your sister who _married a muggle?_" he shouted.

Narcissa looked away. "Are you proud? Are you proud you gave birth to a…" she made a face, "_Gryffindor?_"

"Yes! Yes I am proud! Are you forgetting what Gryffindors _did_ for us? I could have died many times without the help of a Gryffindor. _You _could have died too! The Dark Lord was planning on killing us anyways he didn't care for us! Without Harry we would be dead! From the fight or murdered by Voldemort, either way! There was no hope for us!"

"Draco! We... we… we could have lived! Voldemort wouldn't have killed us…"

"Hahaha! Yeah, right!" shouted Draco. "Maybe not right away but he would have killed us!"

Narcissa looked away, tears in her eyes. Draco felt slightly guilty for making his mother cry.

"Mum…" he said in a quieter voice.

"No your right," she said before he could say anything else, "Your right. I'm just…" she started to cry harder. "These past few months have been very stressful. I thought he was coming out five months ago. Then he could continue working and more money would come in. But Draco, the truth is your father and I are close to being broke."

"But the money! Everything! What happened?" asked Draco quickly, shocked.

"The damage to our house in the war, the bill for the damages at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and your father being in jail," she said sadly.

"But weren't all the Death Eaters supposed to help pay for the damage? There wasn't much damage to our house either!"

She sobbed.

"Mum! Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have helped with arranging the money," said Draco, sitting down next to his mother and handing her a tissue.

"The Death Eaters are all in jail and most of them didn't have much money. We were the richest families."

"That still isn't fair."

"The ministry didn't care! All they wanted was the money, one way or another. Also, since we were the richest family, the others threatened to kill you."

"I was a Death Eater, how come I didn't have to pay?"

"Your father and I paid the amount your owed for you."

"But why? I could have paid!"

"It wasn't that much."

"If it wasn't that much why are you almost broke?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked away.

"Mum? Tell me."

"When your father went to jail, I was upset. Very upset. Also, the bills were very stressful. I started drinking firewhiskey."

"But you seemed alright! I never even noticed…" Draco said, shocked.

"Of course you never noticed! You were experiencing first love and I wasn't around very often. I kept away from you guys, my excuse being me having to work."

Draco still looked disappointed in his lack of notice of his mother's depression. She gave him a weak smile.

"Don't be so shocked," she said, "You have to admit. I am very good at hiding things. It was very silly of me not to ask for help from you and share my sadness with you."

Tears rolled down Draco's cheeks.

"I never knew… you were going through so much… and your son was just selfishly enjoying life with his wife… not even noticing… what kind of son am I?"

"No… you're a great son… I love you so much…"

They cried together for a long time. Draco had never felt so close to his mother before. It lasted about ten minutes.

"Mum… why don't you live here with me and Astoria?"

"Please son! I live in an old, dirty apartment with muggles! It's horrible but it was the cheapest hotel I could find…"

"You can move in right now."

"You have to ask Astoria first though! It's her house too."

"Alright. I'm sure she will say yes though."

"Thank you."

--

Meanwhile, Scorpius was rolling around in bed. He was extremely nervous. That morning he had sent a letter to his father telling him the big news. Him being in Gryffindor would make his father angry for sure. His whole family expected him to be in Slytherin, like them.

"Scorp, are you okay?" asked Albus.

"Yes."

"You have been awfully quiet today."

"Just not in the mood for conversation."

"Okay…" said Albus doubtfully, "If something's wrong you can tell me."

"Yup."

"Goodnight."

"Al, do you think my family will kick me out of their house for being in Gryffindor?" Scorpius blurted out.

"No, I think they will understand."

"I hope they will."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!! Only takes a minute!!**


	5. I Love You Albus!

**A/N: I'm trying to write as fast as I can, sorry to make you all wait! Thank you for reviewing! I'm kind of surprised of how this story is going, I planned it differently but I think I like this way better. I planned the story to be shorter but now it has to be longer… **

**Oh and also, I accept your ideas! Please tell me them, it might help make this story more interesting! **

**I need names of new people in the story too! If you have a unique name I can use then please tell me! I am running out of names to use, (I'm not very good at making up names and all I can think of are names like Emily and Diana).**

**Okay, I'm going to let you read the story now. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- I Love You Albus!**

Albus woke up a month later. He could now easily find all his classes and wasn't surprised when random people would come up and say hello. He still didn't get why they did though. He wished they would leave him alone. He asked his parents but they were no help. Rose said she would check in the library for information but he knew she wouldn't find anything. The library didn't have all the answers.

He yawned as he got off his bed. That was when he noticed the many packages and letters is

at the foot of his bed. Confused, he picked up a letter and read:

_Dear Albus,_

_I have watched you from afar and imagined running my fingers through your soft hair. I loved you the first time I set my eyes on you and since the Headmistress informed us about the dance I have imagined us going together. I have gathered enough courage to send you this letter, I hope you say yes and we enjoy the ball together. _

_Love,_

_Rashel_

Albus read it twice. A random girl liked him. Rashel. The name ringed a bell but he could remember who she was.

"Morning Al!" said Scorpius, getting out of the bed beside Albus's. His eyes widened when he saw the stack of letters and packages. "Is it your birthday?"

"No."

Scorpius came up beside him. Albus handed him the letter. He read it quickly then started to laugh. Albus gave him a glare and snatched the letter. He was bright red in the face. Scorpius stopped laughing.

"Sorry."

"Who's Rashel?"

"The brunette in Potions. Pretty hot."

"The one who sits behind us?"

"Yeah."

"Can you help me open these?" asked Albus pointing at the letters and packages.

"Sure." Scorpius picked up the nearest letter. "'Y_ou are the guy of my dreams, you make me so happy, I love you so much, do you love me too? I watch you all the time and love what I see, will you go to the ball with me?' _Seems pretty stalkerish too me."

"Who's it from?"

"Danielle Robbins."

"Do you know her?"

"No."

"All of these are like that!" said Albus ripping through letters.

"Better not eat these chocolates."

"Why?"

"They might have a love potion in them."

Albus gave up reading the letters and threw them all in the garbage. He threw the chocolates away too.

"You're so lucky," said Scorpius as they headed down to the common room.

"How? A bunch of girls I don't even know like me for some reason."

"Better than no girls liking you."

"I'd rather have the girl I like liking me."

"And who's the lucky girl?"

"Nobody," said Albus hastily. He sped up.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" asked Rose. They were waiting near the entrance of the boys' dorms.

"Nothing," said Scorpius and Albus together.

"We have a test today!" said Rose.

"What!" shouted Katelynn, Albus and Scorpius.

"Professor Longbottom told us weeks ago!"

"Oh in Herbology!" said Katelynn, "It's easy."

Throughout the day, Albus received many chocolates. He threw them all away when the girl wasn't looking. He tried to avoid all the girls looking for him. He didn't like saying no to girls who asked him to the dance. But he couldn't say yes to people he didn't know. Albus hated it when they started crying and many of them did. This big girl asked him and he was very scared to say no, she looked as though she would punch him if he said no. She didn't though. She just grunted and walked away.

But the most embarrassing one was at dinner.

A red letter dropped in front of me from a school owl. He looked at it, afraid to open it. It went on fire.

"_DEAR ALBUS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE THE MAN OF MY DREAMS, I CAN'T REMEMBER MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU. I KNOW YOU PROBABLY LIKE ME TOO EVERY GUY DOES, SO I'M SURE YOU WILL SAY YES TO GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ME. BUT I WILL ASK YOU ANYWAYS. DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME? I UNDERSTOOD LOVE WHEN I MET YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR LOVE KEEPS ME ALIVE. LOVE, THEA PARKINSON."_

Albus looked up, shocked. Everyone in the room was staring at him with their mouths open. Thea Parkinson got up from the Slytherin table and shouted, "HAHA, nice joke!" and ran out of the hall when everyone turned to stare at her. Then they started laughing. Albus ran after Thea.

"Thea!" he shouted when he exited the Hall. He saw her running up the stairs and followed. He shouted her name again.

Finally she stopped and turned around. "What do you want? If you're hoping I'm in love with you than I'm sorry, but I'm not. I didn't send that letter so… you can just leave me alone."

"No!" Albus reached for her. She stepped away from him. "I know you don't like me. I know you didn't send the letter."

"Then why are you running after me? Or… did _you _send that letter? Are you happy now? Humiliated me enough? Or are you going to do something else? Please isn't it already bad enough everyone thinks I like a bloody Gryffindor?"

"I didn't send the letter. I just want to… see if you're alright."

"I'm alright, you can leave."

"Well then." He turned to leave. Thea watched as he slowly walked away. He only wanted to know if she was all right and she had been so rude.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," said Lena when Albus was halfway down the staircase.

He gave her a smile. "It's alright."

"You… are pretty nice. For a Gryffindor."

"You're pretty nice too. For a Slytherin." He continued down the stairs.

"You must be pretty popular."

He stopped and turned around, waiting for her to continue. He felt confused. Why did he seem popular?

"The dance is coming up… and lots of girls must be asking you."

He waited for her to continue.

"If you want… we can go together. As friends of course."

"Actually, I'm planning not to go." She called him her friend! Albus tried to hide the surprise.

"Why?"

"I can't dance."

"I can't dance either."

"I dunno… I'm not a party person."

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Albus looked in her eyes and thought how happy he could make her by accepting.

"Oh, why not?" he said.

"Great!"

"As friends of course."

"Of course!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **


	6. Do You Like Her?

**Chapter 6- Do You Like Her?**

Albus entered the boys' dorm and found Scorpius doing his homework.

"Did you get your dad's response?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it this morning," he smiled, "All good. He said he and my mother were proud of me. My grandmother doesn't mind either."

"That's good," said Albus sitting on his bed.

"I was so worried… I wonder if my dad wanted me to be in Gryffindor in the first place. At the train station he said he knew I would make him proud… but I came in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. And he's proud."

"Maybe," said Al. He yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Wait. What happened with Thea," asked Scorpius.

"She didn't send the howler. Someone else did it as a prank. We're friends now though. Also, we're going to the dance together," he said. Scorpius stared at him, shocked. "We're going as friends."

"You're going the dance with a Slytherin?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Nobody ever said that you can't be friends with people in different houses."

"I guess…"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thea couldn't sleep. She had had a horrible day. All the Slytherins were making fun of her. Everyone thought she had a huge crush on Albus Potter. And it was true. All day, all she could think about was Albus. He had been so nice to her and he was quite handsome. But she had decided that she couldn't tell him she liked him because of her family.

Thea has four siblings, two brothers and two sisters. Only one brother and one sister know their fathers. She does not know her dad. He was some guy, (could be a muggle for all she know), her mother met in a club. They danced and talked and boom! Her mother was pregnant. She didn't realise at first and met a dozen other guys at other clubs. She probably doesn't even know any of their names. She just likes to have fun.

Once when she was drunk, Thea asked her why she didn't abort her like she aborted all the other babies she was going to have. She said, "I didn't abort you and your siblings because I felt something special about you all." That was the nicest thing she ever said to Thea. Her mother, Pansy Parkinson, always said she hated us and wishes that she never gave birth to us. But after that day, Thea paid no attention to what her mother said when she was angry.

Thea didn't want Albus to know about her family and if they started going out, (Thea doubted they ever would, Al was too good for her), he would probably want to meet her family. Or know about her family. So she decided long back- She would never tell him about her feelings. She would just be his friend.

She started imagining her and Albus dancing at the dance. She was looking very beautiful, (too beautiful to ever be true), and Albus was looking handsome, (as usual). She finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Albus and Scorpius met Rose and Katelynn in the common room as usual.

"Guess what!" said Scorpius when they walked up to the girls.

"What?" asked Katelynn. She didn't sound very interested.

"Al's going to the dance with Thea!" said Scorpius.

"So it was true! Thea does like you!" exclaimed Rose.

"Shh!" said Al, looking around. He didn't want anyone to start crazy rumours. "We're only going as friends. She didn't send the letter."

Katelynn looked away. "I forgot something." She quickly hurried away. "You guys can go without me." They watched her quickly walk to the girls' dorm.

"Let's go," Scorpius said.

For the rest of the day Katelynn was very quiet. But only Rose noticed. Albus and Scorpius were too busy trying to find a girl Scorpius could take to the dance. When Rose and Katelynn were finally alone in their dorm, Rose asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right!" Katelynn said unconvincingly.

"Katelynn, if you have a problem, you can tell me 'kay?"

"Yeah, I know!" said Katelynn with a weak grin. They climbed into their beds.

* * *

Thea lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep. She was too excited for the dance. It is a month away from the dance and she still didn't have a dress! Well, she did have dresses. But she couldn't decide which one to wear. The long red one with no sleeves was her favourite but it didn't seem nice enough.

"Thea? Are you still awake?" asked Arlenne, her best friend.

"Yeah," said Thea.

"Um… are you in love with Albus Potter?" she blurted out, "If you are, that's okay I won't, like, hate you or anything. He is pretty cute."

"I didn't send the letter," said Thea.

"Oh. So you don't like him and aren't taking him to the dance?"

"How did you know we were going to the dance together?"

"Someone was saying. You should have told me! I thought we were best friends…"

"I'm sorry… we're going as friends. But… I think I like him…"

"Really?" she grinned. "Are you going to tell him at the dance?"

"No, of course not! Think about my family! Plus, I am a Slytherin."

"I don't think he would care that you are a Slytherin. He is going to the dance with you. And your family doesn't matter. It's _you_ he will be going out with, not your family. You should tell him."

"Maybe. Goodnight." She quickly ended the discussion.

"Goodnight."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! It's winter break now so I will be able to write more!**

** Please review! **


	7. Bouncing Red Hair and Some Jealousy

**Chapter 7- Bouncing Red Hair and Some Jealousy**

The next day, Albus was walking out of the Transfiguration room with Katelynn, Rose and Scorpius when Arlenne asked if she could talk to him in private.

"Okay," said Albus. He followed her up some stairs into an empty classroom. She closed the room and turned to face him.

"I just want to say… this isn't a joke or anything. I know you might think that she deserves it after the howler but she never sent it. So please do not do anything mean to her during the dance."

Al looked at her blankly. Slowly he realised what she was talking about.

"Oh. Don't worry; I know she never sent the howler. I wasn't planning on doing anything to her."

"That better be true," she sent him a very frightening look, "Or I will make your life hell." She turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. He wasn't planning on doing anything to his new friend but he still felt a little frightened. Arlenne was pretty scary.

--

Katelynn stared at her reflection from her hand mirror. She was in her dorm. She had skipped lunch, she wasn't that hungry. For some reason Al going to the dance with Thea had really upset her. She tried to convince herself it was because Thea was a Slytherin but that wasn't it. After Al's big announcement, she kept imagining herself at the dance with Albus.

She liked him. But she couldn't go to the dance with Albus. Even if she gathered the courage to tell him, he would never tell Thea he couldn't go with her, especially because he wants to go with someone else.

Sighing, she got up and grabbed her bag. It was time to go to Charms. She slowly made her way into the common room and out the portrait hole. She walked down the many staircases and into the Charm's room. Luckily, she wasn't late. The professor wasn't here yet. Looking around for her friends, she saw Albus sitting next to Thea. Rose and Scorpius were sitting a couple of tables down. She could sit with Scorpius and Rose and leave Al alone with Thea, or she could sit with Al and Thea and make sure this 'friendship' doesn't turn into something more. She dropped her bag on Al's and Thea's table and sat on the chair next to Al.

"Hi, Katelynn!" said Al. Thea gave me a strange look.

"Hi, Al!" She said, giving him a smile.

"Where were you at lunch?" he asked. He noticed!

"Oh, I had some studying to do," she lied.

"Oh."

"Class settle down please! Today we are going to learn how to make things fly. You will be using the feathers on your desks so please do not damage them," Professor Flitwick looked over at Avery Goyle who was ripping the feather. "Say _Wingardium Leviosa. _Don't forget to swish and flick!" He pointed his wand at his feather said the spell while swishing and flicking his wand.

Katelynn watched as Al tried the spell. She felt horrible. They liked each other and probably wanted to spend the class alone, just them. They wanted to talk to each other and she was sitting there making it awkward for them. She saw Al's looking over at Rose and Scorpius and she could basically read his mind. Why doesn't she sit over there? He is probably thinking. Can't she leave us alone for two minutes? But he was too nice and polite to tell her to go away. And she wanted to leave. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave Al with Thea. She didn't want them to be happy together, she wanted Al to hate Thea and go to the dance with her. The class went by slowly and when it was over Katelynn quickly rushed out the door.

"Katelynn, wait up!" she heard Rose shout. She slowed down and waited for Rose and Scorpius to catch up. Al and Thea were walking together. She quickly turned her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," Katelynn said quickly. She noticed that Scorpius kept looking over at Rose.

"Let's go," said Scorp, "Don't want to be late for Transfiguration."

"Yeah," Katelynn said.

"Charms was fun," said Rose.

"Yeah," said Katelynn.

The day went by very slowly. Katelynn kept catching herself staring at Thea and Albus and thinking mean thoughts. She promised herself that she wouldn't bother Al and Thea again. She was in a bad mood all day.

--

Scorpius caught himself watching Rose again, imagining himself running his fingers through her curly red hair. He loved the way her hair bounced when she walked and how the perfect curls would go around his finger. He also loved how smart she was.

"Scorpius!"

"Huh? Yeah?" asked Scorp.

"What's wrong with you? I've been trying to get your attention for a minute already!" said Katelynn.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Uh… okay then…"

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Um… I… well… never mind. You can go back to your dreamland."

They walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Thea was sitting at the Gryffindor table with them. She really stood out with her green robes in the sea of red. They sat down with them.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Scorpius turned around and recognized James Potter, Al's older brother. "You're going to the dance with that… that… _Slytherin_?"

"We're only going as friends," Al told his brother.

"It was only a joke!" James went on, ignoring his brother, "The howler was only a small prank on my little brother! I didn't know she actually likes you! Do you know who her mother is? And she's a Slytherin! A slithery, Slytherin!"

"You sent the howler?"

"Yeah, as a joke! Now my brother is running around with a-"

"A _joke_? You embarrassed us in front of the whole school! I hate your lame jokes! I hate you!" Al angrily stuffed some more food in his mouth before walking off. Scorpius, Rose and Katelynn watched him leave, shocked.

"Whoa… way to overreact," said James.

"James!" said Louis Weasley, who had been walking by, "How could you?"

"It was a joke! You shouldn't be getting mad at me anyways! _He's_ going to the dance with a Slytherin!"

"So what? What's the big deal?"

"Well… it's… he's… she's a Slytherin! She's not in our house! Gryffindors are supposed to hate Slytherins! They are Death Eaters!"

"There are no Death Eaters, James. Don't say stuff you don't know anything about. Gryffindors are not 'supposed' to hate Slytherins. We are all supposed to get along."

"But… well… whatever."

"Go apologize to Albus."

"Why should I? He should learn to take a joke!"

"Apologize or I will write to your mother."

"No! Please do not tell my mum."

"Go apologize."

"…"

"Go."

"Fine."

James ran after his brother.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time! I'll try and get more time to write…**

**But while you are waiting for me to update here are some really good stories you can read instead! (Not listed from best to worst or anything)**

**Bathwater by xXBeckyFoo**

**The Prank War by CrazyGirl47**

**The Ten Labors of Draco and Hermione by evilrabidplotbunnies**

**Obsolete by eisblau silbergrau**

**Roaring Pride and Hissing Prejudice by Denying Insanity **

**As you might have noticed I like Draco/Hermione romance/humour so if you have read an incredibly good DM/HG story can you please tell me? Please? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to the people who have reviewed. **


	8. The Boring Old Books and Snogging in

**Chapter 8- The Boring Old Books and Snogging in Empty Classrooms**

James walked down the hallway toward the Gryffindor's common rooms where he was sure he would find his brother. The halls were basically empty everyone was having lunch. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten yet. He quickened his pace, he wanted to apologize to Al then still have time to eat.

Suddenly he heard loud voices in a nearby unused classroom. He slowly walked closer to the door and recognized one of the voices as Albus's.

"… leave me alone…"

James entered the classroom.

"…just because you're a bloody Potter it doesn't mean you're anything special," said the boy Slytherin. He was grabbing Al by his robes and pushing him against the wall. The girl stood near them smirking. They turned to look at him when they heard someone enter.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" he shouted.

"Look Avery its another stupid Potter," said the girl. Avery let Al drop to the floor and walked toward James ready to punch him. He hit James in the nose.

Avery turned to the girl, "Willow grab the other one." Al was walking toward Avery and James. Willow grabbed Al and Al was surprised by her strength. Avery turned back to James, ready to hit him again and was surprised by James's punch. Al watched as James beat up Avery. Willow began to cry and let go off Al.

"Leave him alone!" she cried. She ran to James and tried to push him way. James pushed her into a desk. Both the Slytherins were on the floor clutching their sides.

"C'mon." James and Al left the room. They walked toward the Gryffindor common room in silence. James said the password to the Fat Lady and they went in.

"Are you hurt?" asked James. Al shook his head no. They stood there for a minute or two not looking at each other. "Who were they?" Al shrugged. James sighed. "I'm sorry. It was mean and wrong and not funny at all. I'm really sorry."

Al glanced at James then looked away. He was surprised. James never apologized to him before. "I accept your apology."

"So who were they?"

"Just some Slytherin's in my class."

"Have they bullied you before?"

"No."

"Do you want to go tell McGonagall?"

"No!" Al said quickly.

James sighed. "If they bully you again, promise me you'll tell her."

"…"

"If you don't I'll tell her and mum and dad."

Al looked up at him. "Don't tell them."

"Then tell McGonagall."

"Ok…"

"Let's go get some lunch." As they walked to the Great Hall, James thought of his first year. How he was very popular as well and how Slytherins tried to bully him too. James was tough. He was able to insult them back and even fight them. He glanced at Al. He was worried about his brother who was never much of a fighter.

--

Al, Katelynn, Rose and Scorpius finished their dinner and waited for everyone else to finish. Professor McGonagall had an announcement to make.

"It's probably about the dance," said Scorp.

"Yeah, remember at the beginning of the year she said she would talk more about it later," said Rose.

Katelynn was silent.

Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall was silent at once. "As you all know, we will be having a winter dance. It will be taking place on the 16th of December. You will still have your holidays from the 18th to the 4th. If you do not want to go to the dance please stay out of the Great Hall and anyone playing pranks will not be tolerated. Your fellow classmates will want to enjoy the night. Please dress appropriately- remember you are still at school. If you have any questions you can ask the Head of your house."

Everyone got up to leave.

"I'll be in the library," said Rose.

"I'll come with you," said Scorpius. They both headed for the library.

Albus yawned. "I still have to work on the potions essay." Albus and Katelynn walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"I did that yesterday with Rose."

"Maybe I'll ask her to look mine over…"

"Oh!" said Katelynn, "I almost forgot! I have to go ask Rose something."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you should go work on your essay, it's due tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She turned around and headed for the library. Al continued on his way to the Gryffindor tower. He heard some giggling and turned to see Thea and Arlenne. Thea entered an empty classroom and Arlenne ran to catch up with some other Slytherin girls. Al wondered what Thea was doing in an empty classroom alone. He quickened his pace and entered the empty classroom. He heard Thea giggling. Looking around he saw the corner of her robe beside a bookshelf. He took a couple of steps forward and saw them. Avery and Thea were kissing in the corner. Al quickly turned around and left. He heard Thea asked Avery who it was. Avery said some idiot.

Al felt hurt. He said the password and entered the common room. He walked straight to his dorm, praying it would be empty. It was. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. It was nothing to get hurt about. Thea and him were only going to the dance as friends. She could go kissing whomever she liked. He chuckled. Way to be overdramatic Al, he thought to himself. He pictured himself kissing Thea and quickly stopped. Um… no. He did not like her _that way_. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, forgetting about his essay.

--

After Katelynn left, Scorp and Rose worked in silence. Rose finished her homework first and finished _Hogwarts: A History. _She got up and started looking at other books.

"You can go back if you're tired," said Scorpius.

"Nah, I'll wait for you."

She pulled out a book at random and opened the book. The first two words made her freeze. Harry Potter. Why was Al's dad in a book? She closed the book and looked at the title,_ The Chosen One. _Opening the book again she began to read. Such great adventures it said uncle Harry, mom and dad had. She only got to chapter 3, about their third year, when Scorpius announced that he was finished.

"One minute," said Rose, "Let me read this."

She read for a half an hour. Scorpius watched her read. Finally she closed the book.

"I have to talk to Al."

"What book is that?" asked Scorp.

Remembering what she read in the book about his father and grandfather, she quickly said, "Nothing."

Scorpius looked at her suspiciously. "Show me."

Rose shook her head. "It's nothing… just some boring old book."

Scorpius grabbed the book from her. "I want to read this boring old book that you were so interested in."

He took about 40 minutes to read it. The whole time Rose was biting her lips and picking at her nails. When he closed the book she looked at him. He didn't look very happy.

"Scorp… the… we… it was the past. It doesn't change how we see you."

"It changes how I see myself."

"Your grandmother and dad did help in the end."

"No they didn't."

"Well… if your grandmother told… you-know-who that uncle was alive he would have killed him."

"She didn't care about him. She only cared about father." Scorpius dropped the book on the table and left. Rose watched him leave.

"We still love you."

"Maybe you do but how will Al react when he sees this?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished before school started again! Please review?**


	9. Another Morning

**Chapter 9- Another Morning**

Rose sat in the library for hours thinking. She thought about what she had just read and what had just happened. She knew she had to tell Albus. It is his family's history and he had a right to know about it but she didn't want him to know about the Malfoy part. She wanted Al and Scorp to be friends and she was afraid that Al would see Scorpius differently after learning about this. But not telling Al wouldn't be right. She would feel horrible and plus Al would find out eventually. She doesn't want some stranger to tell him. Plus the enmity between uncle Harry and Scorpius's father has nothing to do with Al and Scorp's friendship. Right?

Taking a deep breath she got off her chair. She couldn't sit there all night. The prefects are going to start patrolling the corridors any minute now. Grabbing the book and her bag she hurried out of the library. She decided that Al didn't need to know about his history tonight. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning she would tell him.

-

Rose woke up early in the morning and took her time in getting ready. She dreaded the conversation she would be having with Albus soon. Slowly brushing her hair she looked over the book one more time. Maybe Scorp's dad did something really great for uncle Harry and she hadn't noticed the first time she read it. Quickly skimming every page she didn't hear Katelynn enter.

"What are you looking at?"

"Er… nothing. Just the _Standard Book of Spells_."

"Oh. Well you better hurry up breakfast will be over in half an hour."

"Your right. Let's go." Together they walked into the common room. Rose looked around for her cousin and Scorp.

"Where is Albus and Scorpius?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them all morning. They probably ate already."

"Okay…"

They walked down to the Great Hall and Al wasn't there either. Feeling slightly relieved that she didn't have to tell him just yet she sat down and had a small breakfast. She wasn't that hungry.

-

Arlenne waited for Thea to finish her makeup.

"So… I heard you are going out with Avery?"

"Not really. All he's useful for is the good snogging."

"And Al?"

Thea put her lipstick down. "What about him?"

"Thea. You're going to the dance with him."

Thea turned to face Arlenne. "So?"

"So! Should you really be snogging other guys?"

"We're only going as friends."

"Friends."

"Yeah!"

"But… are you sure?"

"Yes! Positive! We made it very clear."

"If you're only friends then why are you going to the dance together?"

"We're going to the dance to dance."

"Thea."

Thea looked at her. Arlenne bit her lip.

"Does Avery know you guys aren't going out?"

"Of course he knows!"

"Really. He has been telling everyone that you two are going out."

"Oh, that pig."

"That doesn't bug you?"

"No. It's not like we are really going out."

"But everyone thinks you are. What if Al hears?"

"So what if Al hears!" Thea yelled, "I'm not going out with the bloody Gryffindor! Can you please leave me alone?"

"Thea using boys is not right."

"I'm not using any boy!"

"Yes you are. You're using Avery for snogging and Al for the dance."

"Al and I are going as friends!"

"Fine! You're not using Al but you are using Avery."

"So what! We're Slytherins. We are heartless and don't care about other people's feelings. It's how we are."

"Only if we want to be like that."

"Arlenne, I sometimes wonder why you were sorted in this house."

"Probably because I'm too smart to be in Hufflepuff and too _beau_ to be in Ravenclaw."

"Perhaps it was your arrogance."

Arlenne laughed. "Come lets go have breakfast."

-

All day either Al was surrounded by people or too busy to talk. At dinner Rose tried to tell him but he hadn't listened to a word she said. He was lost in his own thoughts and asked her to tell him later. Rose was nervous all day and Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. She knew he was purposely avoiding them and even Al was wondering why. He just wouldn't stop and hear her out. Rose knew she hasn't been making that much effort either. She kept telling herself that she would tell him later when he was done his chicken. Fluffing her pillow, she decided she would tell him first thing tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update…**

**Please review!!!!! **


	10. Only A Couple Of Days Left

**Chapter 10- Only A Couple Of Days Left **

Albus woke up and found Scorpius's bed empty again. Every morning Scorpius would wake up early, get ready and leave before Albus even woke up. Al tried to ask him why several times but somehow something happened letting Scorpius get away without answering his questions. At breakfast, lunch and dinner, Scorpius didn't sit with them. During classes he would go sit with other people. Albus was confused and upset. He seemed to have done something wrong. He asked Katelynn and Rose about it but they didn't know why Scorpius was avoiding him.

Thea had also stopped hanging out with him. It was probably because of her new boyfriend, Avery. They were attached at the hip. Wherever Avery was, Thea would be there and vice versa. Al didn't mind though. Just because they were going to the dance together didn't mean they were dating or anything.

The dance was only a couple of days away. His mother had sent him black dress robes a couple of days ago. Al was slightly nervous about the dance. He did not know how to dance and was afraid of making a fool of himself on the dance floor.

Al entered the common room and was greeted by Katelynn and Rose.

"You know Travis Collins?" asked Katelynn as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual, Scorpius was there sitting in a huge crowd of Gryffindors. There were no empty seats around him so they sat at the other end.

"Guy for Transfiguration?" said Al.

"Yeah. He asked me to the dance!" she said grinning.

"Oh! Great!" Al said. He did not feel very great.

"Oooh! When?" asked Rose.

"Yesterday when we were leaving from Transfiguration he walked up to me and asked me."

"That's awesome!"

"Did anyone ask you Rose?"

"Not yet… but if nobody asked Scorpius we could just hang out together."

"Yeah."

"Have you guys noticed? Scorpius has been avoiding us… well more me," said Albus.

"Albus, I need-" said Rose.

"Al!" called James as he entered the common room. "Come here!"

"You guys can go without me, I'll catch up later," said Al before he walked over to James.

So Katelynn and Rose left. Rose, once again, was interrupted. She wondered when she would get the chance to tell Albus about his father's past and why Scorpius was avoiding him. Hopefully, she would get the chance to talk to him _before_ the dance.

The next few days flew by and Rose found herself looking in the mirror in her knee-length pale purple dress. The dance going to start in an hour and she still hadn't gotten the chance to tell Al everything. Now the dance wouldn't be as fun as it would be if Scorpius wasn't avoiding Al. Maybe she would get the chance to sort everything out in the next hour but she highly doubted it. She still had to do something to her hair and put on her makeup. She was glad Scorpius agreed to hang out with her at the dance. She definitely wouldn't have gone alone. Knowing Katelynn, she would probably have dragged her along anyways.

Hopefully everything would be fixed tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait… Please write a long review and I will try to update faster.**


	11. All Dressed Up

**Chapter 11- All Dressed Up**

_There. I'm finished. _She quickly put away her makeup. Her part of the room was always clean. Everything had to be in order otherwise she would feel very uncomfortable. Yes, she was a neat-freak. Looking in the mirror one last time she turned around to see how Katelynn was doing. Katelynn looked up at her and grinned. She got off the bed and rushed over to her.

"Done?" she asked.

"Yup."

"You look very nice." Rose looked down at her pale purple dress. It stopped at the knees and was only tight from the waist up. She had decided to just curl her straight red hair and only put on a little makeup.

"Thank you. So do you." Rose smiled. Katelynn was wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees. There are thin straps and a blue flower on the waist. It really is beautiful.

"Let's go see the guys," said Katelynn. Rose nodded. They left the girls' dorm and went over to the boys' dorm. They could go up to their dorm. Boys couldn't go up to the girls' dorm though.

"Hey!" said Katelynn as she entered their dorm.

"Hi," said Al. He was putting on his shoes. He looked great in his black dress robes. "Have you guys seen Scorpius?"

"No," said Katelynn, "He better be in his dress robes though, for Rose." She grinned at Rose.

"He's probably in the common room," said Rose. She knew why he wasn't up here with them.

"Come on, Al. Don't want to be late for Thea!" said Katelynn, half-heartedly. Al didn't notice. He walked over and grinned at them.

"Let's go!"

They entered to the common room and saw Scorpius sitting on a couch. When he saw them enter he smiled. We walked up to him.

"Hey, Scorp!" said Al happily.

"Rose. You look beautiful. Let's go to the Great Hall." Scorp said, ignoring Al. He took Rose's hand and she went with him, unhappily.

Al was silent.

"Al…" Katelynn put her hand on his shoulder.

"What did I do?" asked Al, still looking at the couch.

"_You_ didn't do anything… I'm sure he'll…"

"Then why? He has been avoiding me for so long… why can't he just say what is wrong? Just avoiding me…"

"I'll talk to him later. For now, just have fun Al."

He nods. "Thea's probably waiting for me."

"Yeah… and Travis for me…"

"Well… see ya."

"Yeah…"

Al starts to walk away.

"Al."

He turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Well… you see…"

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

"Hey Katelynn!" called Travis. He quickly walked over to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she grinned up at him. He was a head taller. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Only for you," he said. Katelynn blushed. Then he turned toward Albus. "Albus! Hi!"

"Hi, Travis," Al said.

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"Thea."

"Thea from Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"... So you guys going out?"

"No, we are only going as friends."

"Huh," he turned back to Katelynn, "Let's go down."

"Yes."

"You coming?" he asked Al.

"Um… yeah."

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! Please, my wonderful readers review! Review! **


	12. At the Dance Part 1

**Chapter 12- At the Dance Part 1**

The Great Hall was decorated magnificently. There were many small tables around the big dance floor right in the middle of the hall. The tables had a white tablecloth on them and a small vase with pink and red roses in them. There were red and green cloths covering the windows and large Christmas trees in ever corner of the room. Mistletoes hung everywhere. Even the Entrance Hall and the area outside of the school were decorated. There were Christmas lights in the bushes and mini Christmas trees everywhere in the Entrance Hall.

Katelynn let Travis lead her to their table. He was holding two glasses of butterbeer. Al had left them a couple of minutes ago to find Thea. She kept looking around for Rose and Scorpius but she couldn't see them anywhere. The place was packed with students and teachers. She couldn't see anyone she recognised anywhere. Everyone was dressed so nicely.

Finally they found an empty table and sat down. They quietly sipped their butterbeers and looked around nervously. Katelynn had no idea of what to say so she watched some people dance.

"Katelynn, do you want to dance?" asked Travis.

"Oh… maybe later," said Katelynn.

"Good, I didn't want to dance. I can not dance at all."

She grinned at him. "I'm not that bad. I'll help you."

"Ok."

There was another awkward silence.

"Hey Travis!" said a girl with short brown hair. She was medium height and very curvy. She had grey eyes and sharp features.

"Oh, hi Rowan," said Travis.

Rowan sat down next to him. "You got yourself a date."

"Of course I did! Katelynn this is Rowan, Rowan this is Katelynn."

"Hi," said Katelynn. Rowan only looked at her.

"Gryffindor, are you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Cool."

"Who're you with?" asked Travis.

Rowan ignored his question. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab a butterbeer."

"What? You're coming _back_?" exclaimed Travis. Katelynn elbowed him. Rowan gave him a dirty look.

"Travis!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Is she your friend?"

"Not really. Well… kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Yeah. We used to be friends."

"What happened?"

"We started going out. We were going to go to this dance together. I told her I didn't want to go with her anymore."

Katelynn was quiet for a moment. "But… why?"

"It is because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You are just so hot. I had to ditch her for you otherwise I would have regretted it my whole life."

"But-"

"Katelynn, I love you."

"You… love me?"

"I have loved you for about a month now. You're just so beautiful and kind…"

"But… you were dating Rowan."

"Yes, I was. But she wasn't the one in my thoughts. You were."

Katelynn looks away.

"Katelynn. I love you very much. Do you love me?"

"You don't even know me. We have never talked before you asked me to the dance. How can you love me?"

"I have been watching you from afar. Do you love me, Katelynn?"

"No. I don't think you love me either. We barely know each other. This isn't love. And… I like someone else."

"Then why did you come with me to the dance?"

"You asked me! I said 'yes' only to not make you hurt and have someone to go to the dance with."

"I thought you really liked me. You have used me."

"I do like you! As a friend though."

He shook his head at her slowly, tears in his eyes. Then he turned around and left, leaving his butterbeer. He left, leaving Katelynn alone. A tear slid down her cheek. She realised she was standing. She didn't even remember when she stood up. She slowly sat down. Her date left her.

"Katelynn!"

Rose and Scorpius hurried to her side.

"There you are! We've been looking for you. Where's Travis? Al and- what's wrong?"

"Travis left me because I used him." Katelynn told them everything about Rowan, Travis loving her and her not loving Travis.

"Katelynn… you didn't use him… it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it's my entire fault. If I hadn't used him…"

"You never used him. Half the people here don't like each other. Look at Scorp and me. And Al and Thea," said Rose.

"You don't have to _like _like someone to go to a dance with them. You can go as friends."

"Yeah, Scorp is right. It is not your fault."

Katelynn nodded slowly. "I guess…"

Rose grinned. "Come on. Let's go find Al and Thea."

"Well, now I look like a loser without a date."

"You're not a loser! There are tons of other people without dates."

"Yeah, I guess…" Katelynn grinned, "Let's go party!"

They all happily walked back to Al and Thea's table, where Al and Thea were sitting, looking very bored.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I'm done this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and please continue telling me what you think. Thank you Alix for the great names! I am horrible at making up names, all my made up characters would have boring names if you guys hadn't helped me out. Yes, I was thinking of stopping this story but it is almost done and I do really like where it is going (oh and all the great reviews really did make me want to continue!) R&R! … please? **


	13. At the Dance Part 2

**Chapter 13- At The Dance Part 2**

Katelynn watched Rose and Scorpius dancing happily together on the dance floor. Thea and Al were sitting with her. Nobody was talking. Thea was annoyed that Al wouldn't dance with her and Katelynn's date had left her. She was feeling very awkward sitting with her crush and his date. All she wanted to do was run upstairs and go to bed but Rose made her promise that she would stay with her. So she was sitting and trying to enjoy the music. After another half an hour of sitting in silence, Thea left to say 'hi' to a friend. A little while later Katelynn saw her dancing with a boy she recognized as Avery from Slytherin. So now she was alone with Al.

"So now both of our dates have ditched up," grinned Al as he watched Thea dance.

"Um… yeah," said Katelynn, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"This dance is really boring."

"Er… I guess, yeah."

"Hey, didn't you want to tell me something back in the common room?"

"Um... no… actually kind of."

"Er… what's up?"

The song ended.

"I like you."

"I like you to, you're a great friend."

"No, I really like you. Like a lot."

Al was surprised. He didn't know what to say.

"Al, can I speak to you in private?"

Katelynn and Al jumped at Rose's voice.

"Er… I'm… kind of…"

Rose grabbed Al's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Al managed to give Katelynn a, he hoped, apologetic look but he wasn't sure that she saw. She looked kind of shocked. He tried to get his arm out of Rose's iron grip but couldn't. He never before realized how strong Rose was. They exited the Great Hall into the slightly crowded Entrance Hall.

"It's too noisy here… let's go outside," said Rose, still keeping a firm grip on Al's arm.

"Rose… what's wrong?" asked Al. Rose ignored him. "Hey! I need to go back to Katelynn!"

"She can wait, Al. This is way more important."

She took him outside and pulled him to a tree near the lake. Finally she let go of his arm. "Al, I have something very important to tell you." She began to tell him the very important thing and Al forgot all about Katelynn.

Katelynn sat staring in the direction Al and Rose had gone. She was upset. Very upset. She had finally confessed her feelings to Al and he just left her. He didn't even have the decency say 'sorry, I don't like you back'. A tear slid down her cheek. He didn't like her back.

She got up and exited the Great Hall. There were many people in the Entrance Hall. She would have to go past all of them to get up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She turned right and entered the second empty classroom. She locked the door and she cried. She cried a lot.

When you cry it feels as though you have been crying for a long time. More than ten minutes anyway. Katelynn had stopped crying after ten minutes. Then for another ten minutes she thought. She thought about Al, her first crush. He was also her first rejection. She had suddenly become more mature. She realized that boys come and go. She realized that there were more 'fish in the sea'.

Then she laughed about her last ten minutes thinking about rejection and other boys. She had realized how silly that was and that Al was her true love and that she would love no other person as much as she loved Al.

Then she decided that she can't know that yet, she didn't know enough people and maybe what she felt for Al was not all the love you could feel. Maybe there will be a time when she meets someone who makes her love them more than she has loved Al.

She didn't even know what 'love' was yet. She was only eleven years old! She needed to stop thinking of Al and enjoy the rest of the party.

She took one step out of the classroom and turned around and entered it again. She couldn't face all those people yet. She was upset. Very upset and plus her eyes were probably all red and puffy. She decided that the next day she would go to the library and search for a spell that made the redness and puffiness that came after crying go away quickly.

Rose told Al all about the famous Harry Potter, from his parents death to when he killed Voldemort, **(A/N; Now that he is dead Harry convinced everyone to not be afraid of saying his name anymore. Random fact: Of course Albus doesn't know that everyone once called Voldemort 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or 'You-know-who'. Rose knows because she read it as an 'Interesting Fact' in the book where she got all this knowledge about Uncle Harry's past)**. Albus just stared at her.

"You're joking right?"

"Of course I'm not joking."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"A book I read from the library."

"I don't believe you. Dad would have told me. He wouldn't have kept all of this a secret from us. If he was famous, I'm sure we would have realized before this. He would have told us!'

"It's true Al! I don't know why he kept this a secret from us but this is the truth!"

Al looked over Rose's shoulder at the vast lake. "Why didn't he ever tell us?" he said quietly, "Such an important part of this life…"

"I don't know…" Rose whispered.

"All this time he has been lying to us. And Grandma and Grandpa's death wasn't just an accident."

"I'm sure there is a good reason why he kept this from us."

"But why? Why wouldn't he tell his _children _about such an important thing? WHY?"

Rose looked startled.

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US ANYTHING? WHY HAS HE BEEN LYING TO US? ALL MY LIFE! SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING!" he yelled.

"Al! Calm down… I'm sure there was good reasons… please don't yell."

Al stared at her for a second then turned around and ran back to the castle.

"Al! Where are you going?" shouted Rose. She was running after him.

"I'm going to send a letter to my father and ask him why he kept such an important thing secret!" he yelled back at her.

He left her. The only thing on his mind was his father's secret. He had forgotten about poor Katelynn who was still alone in the empty classroom upset by her rejection.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Finally! So sorry I took such a long time to update but here it is! Al finally learns the truth! So now that I updated I would really appreciate nice long reviews telling me what you think. **


	14. At the Dance Part 3

**Chapter 14-**** Don't Ever Leave My Side**

Albus watched as the owl carrying his letter to his father slowly became smaller and smaller. Now that his letter was done and gone he knew what he had to do next. He had to talk to Scorpius. He quickly ran downstairs to the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall he saw Katelynn standing by herself. When she saw him she quickly turned around and left. He remembered how he had left her after her confession and thought to follow her but she had disappeared in a crowd of people. He looked around a bit but couldn't find her. However, he did find Scorpius. He was with Rose in a corner of the Hall. Albus ran up to them.

"Scorpius!" said Albus.

"Al…"

Albus grinned and pulled Scorpius into a big hug. Scorpius, shocked, didn't hug Al back. Al stopped grinning.

"Scorp, I don't care what our fathers did in the past. You are a wonderful person and I don't care if your father did… er… bad things in his past. I don't care. I want to be best mates again."

"You… don't care?"

"Of course I don't!"

Scorp grinned and hugged Al.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Al."

The lake was as beautiful as ever. The water glistened in the moon's light. The lake had many secrets below its waves… many different creatures swam around in the blue-green water. Katelynn sat on the fluffy, white snow wondering about the lakes many mysteries. A small part of her wanted to jump in the freezing cold lake and let the waves take her away. She blinked away her tears. She would cry no more. She would have to act normal… forget everything that happened and act like Al's friend again. She liked him a lot but she couldn't stop being his friend because he didn't like her. She wouldn't be able to bear being away from him. Plus, if she wanted to forget everything, what would she say when Rose and Scorpius asked her what the matter was?

Katelynn could hear the loud, fast music from inside the castle. Many couples were hidden behind the many bushes near the school. She knew that people would start to wonder where she was but she couldn't go back to the Great Hall. She would have to face Albus at some point but not today.

So, she slowly made her way up the field away from the lake ignoring the giggling in the bushes. She kept her eyes on her feet slowly stepping forward so she didn't notice the person standing a few yards away from her until she walked into him.

"Sor-" Katelynn started but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Katelynn," said Al. "I finally found you." He reached out and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away from him.

"I have to go," she said, "I'm tired."

"Please, Katelynn. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left you… I didn't want to but Rose had to tell me something really important."

"And what I was trying to tell you wasn't important?" Katelynn said before she could stop herself.

Al looked at his feet. "What you told me was very important too… I'm really sorry… but it was about my dad and… what I want to tell you is that I like you too. I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend. I'm sorry I left you, can you please forgive me?"

Katelynn was shocked. Al… liked her back? Her? _He _wanted to be _her _boyfriend? She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Al looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry I made you hurt… please forgive me." He turned around and started to leave.

Katelynn reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't go… don't ever leave me. I always want you to be by my side. I'm sorry for getting so upset. Your family is more important and I really like you. I want to be your girlfriend." She wrapped her arms around him and saw Thea, her eyes full of tears. She turned around and ran away.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it… now review… please?**


	15. At the Dance Part 4

**Chapter 15-A Bit of Spazzing and Dancing**

"Thea!" shouted Katelynn. She pushed away from Albus and ran after her. She heard Albus call her name but she kept running. As she opened the door to the school she saw Thea run into an empty classroom. Katelynn pushed her way past the people standing around in the Entrance Hall and entered the classroom. She found Thea sitting in a corner, crying.

She angrily wiped away her tears. "Why did you follow me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm so sorry... Al and I..."

"Katel- Thea?" said Al when he entered the classroom. Thea jumped to her feet and strode angrily towards him. Katelynn stood up as well.

"YOU!" shouted Thea. "I was foolish thinking I was the lucky girl who was the date of famous Albus Potter! Obviously I was wrong! Albus can't just stick with one girl at a time now can he? How many other girls have you been with, huh? There is me, Katelynn and what? Two or three more? You disgust me!"

"Thea... I can explain... there are no other girls... I-"

"Shut up! Shut you filthy lying mouth! I HATE you! You bloody-"

"THEA!" shouted Katelynn. "JUST STOP!"

* * *

"I wonder where Al and Katelynn are off to..." said Scorpius finally interrupting the awkward silence. He and Rose were sitting at a table watching people dance to a slow song.

"Same... do you want to dance?" asked Rose abruptly.

Scorp grinned, "Yeah, sure." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He put his other hand on her waist. They slow danced for a while without saying anything.

"So..." said Rose.

"So?"

"Nothing," said Rose quickly. She ducked her head so that he couldn't see her blush. Her heart was beating so loud she was surprised that he couldn't hear it. She peered at him from under her eyelashes and saw that he was looking at her.

"Hey," he said softly. He put a finger on her chin and slowly made her look at him. Rose was blushing like crazy. "I like you. A lot. I always have," he said straightforwardly.

"Uh... uh... I like you too!" said Rose. She quickly looked down at her feet again. Scorp grinned and put his arms around her. They swayed around for the next few fast and slow songs with their arms around each other.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP? HOW DARE YOU EVEN STILL BE HERE? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME? YOU STOLE MY DATE THEN STILL DON'T HAVE THE SENSE TO LEAVE? WANT TO STICK AROUND AND WATCH THE SHOW NOW DO YOU!" yelled Thea.

Al came up in front of Katelynn and pulled her behind him. "Leave Katelynn out of this," he said calmly, "First of all, we came to the dance as friends, so we aren't dating or anything. So I being with Katelynn shouldn't be a problem to you. Also, must I remind you of what you did with Avery? Snogging in empty classrooms even though we are going to the dance together? You can do that but I can't be with who I want to be with? I came to this dance with you as a friend. A great friend, you have never been. I love Katelynn. Please just leave us alone."

Thea angrily wiped away a tear. "Like I even care! Do whatever you want! I don't give a damn. Albus Severus Potter, you are a cheating, lying piece of shit!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom making sure to slam the door on her way out.

**A/N: Sorry the chapters so short... I just want to finish the story for you guys :D There will be one more chapter... maybe two but I doubt it. Please review... all your awesome reviews will help me stop being so lazy and hurry to write the last chapter. **


	16. The End

**Chapter 16- The End**

Scorpius and Rose walked out of the Great Hall together. After lots of dancing they noticed that Katelynn and Albus hadn't returned yet. Wondering where they were, Rose and Scorp decided to go and look for them.

"Hopefully we won't be interrupting anything," Rose said and laughed.

"What do you mean? What would we be interrupting?" asked Scorp, confused.

"Oh c'mon, you haven't noticed? Katelynn and Al like each other!"

Scorp looked over at her, shocked. "Oh... well I never noticed... weird..."

Rose laughed again. "Not noticing is so you. Oh I hope they have confessed already... if they start dating then we can go on double dates!"

"Yeah. That would be fun," said Scorpius.

"Maybe they went to bed already, I can't see them anywhere."

"I can't see them anywhere either. I think you're right. They probably went to bed, it is pretty late."

Rose yawned. "Well I'm pretty tired myself."

"Shall I escort you to your dorm?" asked Scorp holding out his arm for her to hold. He smirked.

"Why, that would be lovely," she said with a big smile as she took his arm. She giggled. Scorp led her up to the girls' dorm in the Gryffindor tower. They stood awkwardly for a moment in front of the girls' dorm.

"Well, goodnight," said Scorpius finally.

"Yeah, goodnight," said Rose with a small smile. They stood for another moment then Rose turned to go up the stairs. Scorpius reached over and grabbed her arm. Turning her to face him, he wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around him too. They stood like that for a while enjoying each other's warmth. Rose loved Scorpius's minty smell and didn't ever want to let go of him. But when a couple of giggling first years noisily walked into the common room they had to pull away. Rose could feel her face going bright red. When she looked up at Scorpius, she saw that his face was red as well. Embarrassed, Scorp turned around and ran up to the boys' dorm. Rose stood for a moment watching him leave with a small smile on her face. She thought of how cute Scorp was looking all embarrassed and her amazing evening. Just thinking of Scorpius made her all happy inside. Slowly, she went up to the girls' dorm and looked around for Katelynn but she wasn't there. Disappointed that she couldn't tell Katelynn all about her and Scorp right at that moment, she decided to stay up and wait for her. But right when her head touched her pillow she fell asleep. She was so tired.

* * *

"Al..." Katelynn reached for Albus. His back was to her and he was staring at the door Thea had just exited. "Are you feeling bad?"

Al finally turned around and gave her a small smile, "Kind of... do you think I was too mean?"

"No, you shouldn't feel bad. She... overreacted," said Katelynn. She put her hand on his cheek. He leaned his face on her hand and covered it with his own hand.

He pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry I brought you into this mess..."

Katelynn gently removed her hand from his and put a finger on his lips. "Don't say another word. There is no need to apologize."

Al smiled. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her soft hair. "I'm glad that's over... Katelynn..." They stood hugging each other for a moment while Al breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled like raspberries.

"It's getting late... we should go up to the dorms," said Katelynn.

"Yeah, you're right."

Together, hand in hand, they walked up the many floors up to the Gryffindor dorms. After one last hug, Katelynn went up to the girls' dorm and Al went up to the boys' dorm. Katelynn was excited to tell Rose her good news but Rose was already in bed and Katelynn didn't want to wake her. So she got out of her beautiful dress and went to bed. She was excited for the next morning when she would tell Rose all about her and Albus.

Finally the dance was over.

* * *

"Katelynn! Katelynn! Wake up!"

Katelynn let out a moan and waved her arms around. She kept her eyes shut firmly. "Ammmmssyeep..." she mumbled.

"Ow! Katelynn! Stop hitting me!" Rose laughed as she dodged Katelynn's arms. She was still trying to get Rose off her bed. Rose was sitting on the edge of Katelynn's bed. It was seven o'clock and she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to tell Katelynn all about late night. She was so excited she woke up early to tell her.

Katelynn rolled over so her back was to Rose. "Go away..."

"C'mon Katelynn! Wake up!"

Finally Katelynn sat up. She let out a sigh. "What time is it?"

"Um... seven..."

Katelynn groaned and plopped back down on her pillow.

"Katelynn! Don't fall asleep again! I want to tell you all about last night! By the way, where were you and Al? Scorp and I looked everywhere for you guys but we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I'm not falling asleep again," Katelynn muttered. Slowly, she started to remember the events of last night. "Rose!" Katelynn got up quickly and wrapped her arms around her best friend, grinning. "Oh, last night!" She told her all about her trying to confess to Al, him running away with Rose, finally being able to tell him her feelings, his mutual feelings and Thea. After listening to Katelynn, Rose told her all about her and Scorp. Happily, they quickly changed and ran downstairs to the common room.

In the common room, they found Albus and Scorpius waiting for them. When they looked up at Katelynn and Rose they gave them a big smile.

"Good morning," said Al shyly to Katelynn.

"Good morning," said Scorp, pulling Rose into a big hug. Rose looked nervously at her cousin. Al smiled at her and she relaxed. "I already told him about us," Scorp whispered in her ear, "He doesn't mind that his little cousin is going out with his best mate."

"I'm only a couple of months younger!" said Rose huffily.

Scorp laughed. "C'mon, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving!" He turned around and started toward the portrait hole. Rose giggled and walked quickly to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm and leaned on it. Together, they left leaving Al and Katelynn alone.

"Um... Al," said Katelynn."

"Yeah?"

"What should we do about Thea?"

Al looked away. "Nothing, just ignore her. Plus, what can she do to us?"

"Yeah you're right..."

"Don't worry; I'll always be with you."

Katelynn nodded. Smiling, Al took her hand and they both exited the portrait hole together to find that Rose and Scorp had waited for them. Together, they happily went to have breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. That's the end! I'm so happy :D I was going to make that two small chapter but I decided not to... **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. I am really happy that you guys never gave up on me even when it took me months to update. This is probably the best story I have ever written... Also, one of the few stories I never gave up on half way! Yay! I deserve a pat on my back lol ;) **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that motivated me. Without you all, this story would have never been finished. **

**Please review!**


End file.
